the centre of the universe, baby
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: They were always meant to be, right? – A collection of DomSander drabbles to the tune of Taylor Swift's songs
1. Chapter 1

The centre of the Universe, baby.

;

_They were always meant to be, right? – A collection of DomSander drabbles to the tune of Taylor Swift's songs_

_;_

a/n: Yes this is indeed another part of my NaNoWriMo Novel.  
>This part is dedicated to Taylor Swift's Music and the pairing Domsander 'cos they both tell so much about my life C:<p>

_;_

**Take me back to the house in the backyard trees**  
><strong>Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me<strong>  
><strong>You never did, you never did<strong>

**-Mary's song (ohmymymy)**

;

Fighting had always been their skill. The definition of their relationship.  
>The similarities they shared left them vulnerably on the edge<br>of war and love at every opportunity  
><em>{arrogance}<br>{a temper}  
>{competitiveness}<br>{the belief that they were always right}_

They drew attention to themselves continually  
><em>{as if wanting to steal it all and store it away}<em>  
>Fighting in the middle of the charms corridor<br>_{They never dueled; just fought}_  
>Making up in the middle of the Great Hall<br>_{never anywhere else}  
><em>Leaving everyone wondering what was next.  
><em>{And wonder they did}<br>_  
>Maybe they weren't just skilled at fighting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**And she knows I was never on her side**  
><strong>And always said she was wrong<strong>  
><strong>And she hates me<strong>  
><strong>For giving her the evil eyes<strong>  
><strong>And making her feel like<strong>  
><strong>She could shine<strong>

**(~The worst days with you)**

;

There was a time in their relationship that they don't like to talk about.  
>Lysander out of guilt, Dom because she 'didn't care'<p>

There was a time when Lysander was too preoccupied with {new. better.} friends  
>to make time for a little Slytherin spitfire.<br>He ignored her at school for {t w o , w h o l e} years  
>then he started to ignore her everywhere<br>she became nothing to him  
>she'd never admit it, but he was still everything to her.<br>She began to lose sight of the line between hatred and love.

They'd gone from childish fighting and being {best} friends  
>to<br>n o t h i n g  
>and she could see no way out<br>{at thirteen years old the word sorry was unsay-able}


	3. Chapter 3

**I wake up, I'm alive  
>in only a little while, I cry<br>'Cause you're my lullaby  
>So baby come hold me tight<strong>

**(~ beautiful eyes)**

;

They'd never professed to have a perfect love story  
>but no one could deny that how they got together was romantic<br>_{it got them both detention, as well}  
><em>  
>Dom had never been one for showing emotions<br>_{Slytherin for a reason}_  
>She used boys like toys, trying to pretend they were someone else<br>It still hurt when they used her, as well.  
>She lived on their infatuation 'cos she couldn't have his<br>then they took it away and she was left  
><em>ohsoo a l o n e<em>  
>on top of the Astronomy tower<p>

Lysander wasn't one for midnight strolls  
>but tonight he took one<br>all the way right up to the astronomy tower.

Somehow the hiatus in their friendship was mended  
>and something new grew<br>l O v E

A prefect found them the next morning,  
>Dom wrapped in Lysander's arms<br>it was the first hug he'd given her in years  
>and<br>the first time they'd talked in months.

And that as they say was their beginning.  
>They still got detention.<p>

But every time they make up after a fight they go to the astronomy tower  
>and they watch the sun set.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
>You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face<br>Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
>I like the way you're everything I ever wanted<p>

(~Jump then fall)

;

Lucy said they were irritatingly infatuated  
>Rose said that they were cute<br>Victoire didn't bother to add a comment  
>Molly 'ohh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' over them<br>Lily wanted to know the whole story  
>so she could make sure everyone knew<br>Roxanne laughed and gave Lysander a warning glance  
><em>{don't hurt her}<em>

The fact of the matter was that they needn't have bothered  
>Dom didn't care what they said<br>As Lucy said, she was infatuated  
>irritatingly so.<p> 


End file.
